A Taboo Lesson In Fixation
by nzsnixbitch
Summary: The one where Clarke has a crush on her new English teacher and tries to spend as much time with her as possible.
1. A Beginning

"Take a deep breath." Lexa inhales, holds it, then sets it free with a long exhale. It's Lexa's first day teaching at Polis High School. She wants to make a grand entrance so she's going to let her class sit and talk for a few minutes before entering.

Lexa's long time best friend, Anya, walks past with a smirk, shaking her head. "Just go in already, Lex. Teach now, panic later. See you at lunch."

Lexa's hand rests on the cool metal of the door handle before she turns it, gives the door a push, and strides inside. The talking turns to low murmurs as Lexa heads straight for the chalk board, not even bothering to look at the class first. She writes her name on the board and rubs her hands together to rid of the excess chalk dust on her fingers.

"My name is Miss Woods." Lexa turns to her class with her head held high and her hands clasped behind her back. "I'll be your English teacher for your senior year. I would rather get straight to work but perhaps we should begin with some introductions." The majority of the class starts groaning which makes Lexa's lips twitch but she holds back her smile. "I'll start. My name is Lexa Woods. I'm from New York. I like to read. Just like that. Your turn."

"My name is John Murphy. Most people just call me Murphy. I'm from here, Washington DC, and I like video games."

Clarke can't focus entirely on what everyone else is saying. Her eyes are glued to her new teacher. Miss Woods has green eyes that seem to be burning into every student as they introduce themselves. Her black pencil skirt goes really nice with her white button up shirt and her black heels show off her tone legs.

Raven gives Clarke a nudge. "Yo, Clarke. Quit making heart eyes. It's almost your turn."

Clarke smiles at her best friend just as her other best friend, Octavia, who's sitting to her right, finishes up her introduction.

"Hey, I'm Clarke Griffin." Clarke says confidently and she's grateful her voice doesn't falter. "I'm from Australia, and I like art." Clarke notices that Miss Woods gives her a little smile and a nod of encouragement which is odd because she didn't do that with anyone else.

"Sup, my name is Raven Reyes. Reyes is fine, Rae is cool, I'm pretty chill. I'm from here. I like cars, machinery, and my two best friends are pretty okay too."

"Quite the introduction." Lexa opens her bag and pulls out a stack of papers. "A quiz." The class groans once again. "Don't worry, it's a quick one. Just to see what level you are at on an average as a class. Take it seriously because this quiz will determine my teaching methods for the year to ensure you get the most out of this class."

Lexa stops and lingers in front of Clarke's desk for a few seconds longer than the other students, though she isn't sure why.

"Hey guys!" Clarke runs up to her two best friends and they all high-five each other and begin making their way home. "So, the new English teacher is hot."

Raven laughs at her friend and pats her on the top of her head. "Yes, my little cherub, and you were not subtle about that fact at all with your heart eyes."

"They weren't heart eyes." Clarke adds emphasis to the word 'heart' to show that she knows she was staring but it wasn't like that. "I was just appreciating how someone can be so attractive."

"Clarke, you were drooling. Not literally but you were metaphorically drooling." Octavia joins in with the teasing.

Clarke gives Octavia a shove. "Shut up, O. She's hot. I'm not afraid to admit that."

The light jokes continue until they hit Clarke's street. "Bye, Lover Girl." Raven wriggles her fingers and blows Clarke a kiss.

Clarke keeps walking and raises her middle finger over her shoulder, pointing back towards her two best friends.

"Love you too, Clarkey!" She hears Octavia shout. She doesn't bother responding. They're both assholes anyway.

There's a note on the kitchen bench from her mum saying she's working late. A $20 note in attached to the piece of paper to order take out for dinner. Clarke doesn't mind her mum working late. Abby is a very high up surgeon at the hospital and she works really hard, yet she still manages to balance out her time with her daughter.

At the end of English, Clarke notices a sign up sheet for a raffle table pinned to the notice board outside of the classroom. It's a fundraiser for The Heart Foundation. She scans the list and notices the name 'Lexa Woods' written in the slot for 4pm-5pm today with no one beside her. Clarke looks around, suddenly nervous that someone will see her signing her name up next to Miss Woods and tease her or question her. Clarke sighs in relief when she sees that passerby's aren't taking any notice of her. She grabs the pen that's dangling from a bit of string and signs her name up in the second 4pm-5pm slot.

After school, Clarke catches up with Octavia and Raven. Clarke lets them know that she's heading to the grocery store.

"Why are you going there?" Raven questions. Clarke never goes to the grocery store unless her mum asks her to tag along.

Clarke looks at her feet which are shuffling slightly from side to side. "I signed up for the raffle. I felt like helping for a change."

"Whatever you say, Griff. See you tomorrow."

Clarke watches her friends head off then she turns on her heal and heads to the grocery store. Clarke starts to feel nervous as she approaches the grocery store. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe it will be really awkward. She's just about to turn and leave when she hears her name.

"Clarke!" Miss Woods is waving her down. "Over here!"

Clarke takes the seat next to her teacher. She flashes her most apologetic smile as she does. "Sorry I'm a little late. I had to walk."

Miss Woods smiles back at her and Clarke swears she's about to have a heart attack or a nervous breakdown. "No worries, Clarke. I would have given you a ride if you asked."

"Oh, thank you, Miss Woods. I don't mind walking."

Miss Woods smiles again which Clarke finds strange because she doesn't smile very much in class. "You can call me Lexa outside of school. I feel too formal if we're having conversation and you keep calling me by my last name." Lexa looks away with a slight blush, not knowing why she just allowed her student to address her by her first name. In truth, she usually had no issues with formalities outside of school, yet she couldn't stop herself from giving Clarke the privilege.

"So... Lexa..." Clarke starts awkwardly. "What brings you to Washington DC?"

"I have my reasons." Lexa chuckles. "How about you, Clarke?"

Clarke thinks for a second about how to respond until she just says, "ditto."

"Ditto." Lexa responds with a laugh.

They sit and talk in between selling raffle tickets to other people. Clarke mostly talks about her mum being a surgeon and her art while Lexa just nods along and listens to her stories, fitting a word in here and there.

"So yeah, Raven is kind of the class clown while also being one of the smartest." Clarke finishes her story.

Lexa looks at her watch and finds that it's five to five. Someone will be here to take over their shift any minute now, yet she isn't ready to finish listening to Clarke's stories. Lexa has found that she has a fascination with Clarke's voice. Whether it be her Australian accent, her deep raspy tone, or just the stories in general. Lexa isn't sure. All she knows is that she wants to hear more.

"Do you want to do this again tomorrow?" Lexa finds herself asking, without actually realising the words are coming from her mouth.

Clarke stares at her teacher with her mouth wide open in shock. All she can think is that Miss Woods wants to spend more time with her. "I... uh..."

Lexa shakes her head and laughs at herself. "Of course, you have better things to do with your time than sit at a raffle table with your teacher."

"No, I don't actually. I'll be here. Same time as today?" Clarke gains back some of her confidence and gives her teacher a smile.

Lexa's heart melts at the smile and she wants to take back the invitation because she doesn't know why she did it but she did. Instead she tells Clarke she can go now and waves goodbye as she shouts, "same time as tomorrow! Don't forget!"

"Never!" She hears Clarke call back.

The raffle on Wednesday after school went smoothly and Lexa had to admit that she was disappointed it was the last day of the raffle table yesterday.

Lexa is sitting at her desk while her students are reading silently. She looks up from her book and lets her eyes linger on the blonde at the back of the room. That's when she notices that Clarke's attention isn't on the book but something behind the book.

Lexa gets up and wanders over to Clarke. She's so stuck into what she's doing that she doesn't even notice her teacher walking over to her until she's hovering right over her. "Clarke Griffin. Please put that away and read the chapter. I'd like to see you after school."

Clarke does as she's told and Lexa doesn't miss the murmured "shit" from under Clarke's breath but she lets it slide. Upon seeing the picture that Clarke was drawing, she almost couldn't scold the girl. That's why she got let off with a warning. Clarke had flushed bright red when she was caught which Lexa understands and doesn't want to embarrass the poor girl further in front of the class.

Clarke knocks on her English teacher's door and gets told to come in and close the door. She immediately starts apologising but Lexa interrupts her. "Can I see the drawing?"

Clarke grimaces at the idea of showing her. "Miss Woods, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Lexa." Lexa corrects and holds out her hand. "It's okay, Clarke. I already saw what the drawing is. You don't have to be embarrassed. I just want a closer look." Clarke goes in her bag and pulls out her sketch pad, opening up to a drawing of Lexa sitting behind her desk, reading a book. You can see the concentration plastered on Lexa's face while she reads. "This is really good, Clarke."

"You're not mad that I wasn't paying attention? Or that I drew a picture of you?" Clarke asks. She's very nervous about being in trouble and because she'd gotten caught sketching her teacher.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean... I'm not mad. Please pay attention from now on but you're not in trouble. I actually want to ask you something." Lexa hands Clarke her sketchpad. "My brother owns a gym over in New York. It's a nice gym but his walls are bare. I spoke with him about you and he wants you to paint something to hang in the reception area."

"Really? Wow! Yeah totally. I'll have to talk to Miss Forrest about using the art room and then I'll get on to it." Clarke laughs in excitement.

Lexa stands and grabs her stack of paper, putting it into her briefcase. "It's already been taken care of. As long as I come along and supervise you, you can use the art room."

Lexa is set up at Anya's desk with her stack of papers, grading tests from Clarke's class today. Clarke is at an easel with a canvas, painting away already. Clarke pauses her attack on the canvas to take a quick glance at her teacher, but a quick glance gets her addicted and she can't look away.

Lexa can feel Clarke staring at her so she looks up and catches her, giving her a little smile. Clarke quickly diverts her attention back to her painting but accidentally knocks over the pottle holding her paintbrushes. "Shit." She mutters and drops to the floor to pick them up.

Lexa is over in a matter of seconds to help Clarke tidy. They both go to grab the same paintbrush and Lexa ends up wrapping her hand around Clarke's by mistake. She looks up at Clarke in shock as the touch sends shivers through her. Lexa drops Clarke's hand and laughs awkwardly, walking back to the desk.

"I need a break from painting." Clarke comes and drags a chair to sit next to Lexa. "Maybe I could help?"

"I can't let you grade your classmates tests." Lexa shakes her head. "It wouldn't be right."

"I'll be professional about it, I swear." Clarke crosses her heart, making Lexa laugh and hand her a red pen.

"Fine, seeing as your crossed your heart."

It's only been five minutes but they've been five minutes of awkward silence. Lexa reaches to grab another test at the same time as Clarke does and this time, Clarke ends up with her hand on top of Lexa's. Clarke looks up at Lexa who is already staring into her eyes. Lexa's breath is caught in her throat, her head screaming different things at her. Her heart feels like it's about to beat out of her chest. Clarke can't believe it when Lexa starts to slowly lean in. Their lips are only inches apart when Lexa draws a sharp breath in and pulls back. Clarke sees Lexa blink a few times before grabbing her things and shoving it all in her briefcase.

"It's time to go, Clarke." Clarke sits in shock, unable to move. "Clarke!" Lexa draws Clarke's attention. "It's time to go. Pack up your things."

As soon as Clarke is out the door, Lexa swings it shut and locks it, not even bothering to say goodbye before turning away and heading down the corridor.


	2. An Avoidance

Clarke enters her English classroom and takes her seat in between Octavia and Raven. She's thankful that she sits close to the window at the back of the room so that she can divert her attention away from her teacher. Clarke's eyes flicker to the front of the classroom and she catches Miss Woods look back down at the pages in the book she's quite obviously pretending to read.

Clarke's sketch book makes only a quiet noise as it gets placed on her desk. She wants to draw the tree that stands alone outside the window. The bottom of the trunk is coming together nicely. She's already drawn the outline and is now adding the detail.

Octavia gives her a nudge. "Miss Woods keeps looking at you. You'd better put that away and start reading before she confiscates it again."

Raven scoffs at Octavia. "She's not going to tell Clarke off. Miss Woods is totally giving you the eye."

"Yeah, the glaring eye of being in trouble." Octavia argues back.

Clarke doesn't even look up from her sketch pad. Not to look at Octavia. Not to look at Raven. Not to look at Miss Woods. "I finished the chapter last night anyway. She's not coming over here to tell me off." Clarke mumbles.

Octavia and Raven shrug to each other and go back to reading, and just as Clarke had said, Miss Woods doesn't approach her to tell her off. The English teacher doesn't approach her at all.

/

Clarke uses her lunch and an hour after school to be productive and finish the painting. She isn't in the mood to talk to Lex seeing as Lexa quite clearly doesn't feel like talking to her either, but this opportunity to have her art hanging up somewhere is too big to pass up. It's only a gym and she doubts any potential art collectors will see her work but at least it's a start.

Miss Forrest is supervising Clarke in the art room after school because she has some things to do. "So, Clarke..." Miss Forrest looks up at her art student and gives her a smile. "This piece is very nice. Miss Woods tells me she's arranged to have it put up in her brother's gym."

Clarke nods but doesn't take any focus off her art. It's almost finished. "Yeah, that's right." She mumbles, nonchalantly.

"Well congratulations. It's going to look lovely in the space that's reserved for it."

Clarke steps back to take one last look. "Thank you, Miss Forrest. It's all finished. Do you think you could let Miss Woods know that it's ready?"

"She's still here. Just head over to her class and tell her."

Clarke forces her expression to stay blank as she nods at her art teacher. She starts to clean up her area as slow as possible to put off having to go talk to Lexa for as long as she can.

Clarke makes her way down the corridor. Her footsteps echo, bouncing off every surface, making them sound louder than they actually are. She taps lightly on the door and waits for the 'come in' before slowly pushing it open.

"Uh... Miss Woods..." Clarke sees that Lexa's head snaps up quickly at the sound of her voice. There is panic stricken all over her face. "The painting is finished. It's in the art room."

Lexa's face relaxes slightly but her body is still stiff and the smile she gives Clarke looks forced. "Thank you, Clarke. I'll take it to New York tomorrow morning." Without even a goodbye, Clarke turns to leave. "Clarke..."

"Lexa, just don't worry about it, okay?" Clarke smiles and she wonders if it looks as forced as the one her teacher had plastered on her face earlier because it sure feels like it. Lexa opens her mouth to speak but Clarke doesn't want to hear it. She can't. Not yet. "Have a good trip. And thank you for this opportunity." Clarke leaves the room before Lexa can protest. She walk all the way home and texts the Facebook group chat with Octavia and Raven in it.

 **Clarke: Need a girl's night!**

 **Raven: What's up, babe?**

 **Octavia: My parents are away for the weekend. Both of you come over.**

 **Raven: You supply the place, Clarke can supply some junk food, and I've got the good stuff.**

 **Clarke: I love you guys. I'll be an hour, tops.**

 **Raven: I'll pick you up. We'll hit the dairy for snacks.**

 **Clarke: Sounds good.**

Clarke puts her phone in her pocket and runs up the stairs. She packs her bag and hears a car pull up her drive. The front door opens and Clarke peaks down the stairs with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. "Hey mum!" Clarke calls out but it sounds funny because of her mouth full of toothpaste.

"Hi sweetie." Abby calls up the stairs. "Where are you headed?"

Clarke comes bounding down the stairs to give Abby a hug. "Octavia's. Raven is picking me up for a snack run and then we're heading over." As Clarke says that, Raven bursts through the front door. "Bye mum!"

"See ya, Momma Griff!" Raven calls as Clarke drags her outside.

Raven, Octavia and Clarke are sitting huddled together on a double mattress on the floor in the lounge watching The Cabin In the Woods. None of them have seen it before because they heard it sucks but they thought they'd better try it out.

"See, we'd have this shit solved because we're stoned as fuck, yo." Raven laughs.

Clarke stands up, mid-movie, and starts to head out to the back garden shed where they have a set up. "Not stoned enough for this movie. Don't bother pausing it. We'll choose something different."

The other two jump up and follow. They're sitting on their seats in the shed, passing around a joint. "So what's wrong, Clarkey?" Octavia asks.

"What do you mean?"

Raven coughs and hands the joint to Clarke. "Let's not play games, Clarke. We've been your best friends for almost five years. What's up?"

"I can't tell you."

"What? We tell each other everything." Octavia pouts.

Clarke nods. "I know. I'm sorry. Please know that I would if I could. It's not my secret to tell. Can we just leave it at that and enjoy our night?"

"We can only enjoy our night if we choose a different movie!" Raven laughs but she's being totally serious.

"Amen!" Octavia agrees. They're showing Clarke that for tonight, there will be no more questions.

Clarke smiles at her best friends and stands to have a group hug. "Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it, Clarkey."

/

School on Monday goes much the same as on the previous Friday except Clarke goes straight home with Octavia and Raven instead of hanging around. They hide out in Clarke's tree house out back and get high before Octavia and Raven leave. The two girls can see that Clarke is off from her usual self. They don't want to push her to tell because they get the same answer every time, but that doesn't mean they're not going to try and cheer their best friend up.


	3. A Sleepover

Friday morning is the same as any other. English. Avoiding eye contact with the teacher. The insanely hot teacher who almost kissed Clarke last week and now won't give her the time of day. Octavia and Raven just finish up their worksheet on The Book Thief and pick up their books to start the next chapter, as instructed by Miss Woods.

Clarke finished her worksheet ten minutes ago and now she finds herself drawing. She's drawing a field with a well to the right hand side, portrayed at night. Lexa clears her throat out loud. "Clarke Griffin. Put that away and complete your worksheet, If you have done so, begin chapter five of the book."

Clarke gives her teacher the best shit eating grin she can muster. "I've finished the worksheet, Miss Woods, and as a matter of fact, I'm already two chapters ahead of chapter five so I'd like to think it a waste of my time reading it again." She looks back to her sketch and continues to draw.

"I'd like to see you after school, Clarke." Lexa demands.

"Whatever." Clarke mumbles.

After they leave English but before heading to their separate classes, Raven raises her eyebrows at Clarke. "What the hell are you doing, Clarke? We get you're not you at the moment but you can't talk like that to your teacher. You're going to need her to write you a latter of recommendation for college."

"Yeah, I know. Just not feeling it today. See you guys at lunch." Clarke grumbles before making her way to her art class.

Even though Clarke knows she's about to get in trouble, she's excited to finally be getting some kind of attention from her teacher. She didn't mean to be a smart ass earlier but she just couldn't help it. Clarke decides to be the bigger person and just apologise for her behaviour. She walks through the door without knocking. "I'm sorry for earlier, Miss Woods. I don't know what came over me."

"Apology accepted, Clarke. I deserved it." Lexa points to a desk in the front row. "Take a seat. I have something I'd like to say."

Clarke looks at her with wide eyes, realising this is the part where Lexa is going to reject her in word form. "Please, Lexa. You left. I get it. I don't need to hear it too."

Lexa laughs but quickly clears her throat to try regain some seriousness. "Clarke, just take a seat." Clarke complies, looking at the woman suspiciously. "I'm sorry for bolting on you. It was wrong. But what was about to happen was wrong too. I just couldn't think clearly and needed to leave."

"I get that, Lexa. I totally understand. I'm sorry we were in that position."

"Don't be sorry, Clarke." Lexa laughs while shaking her head. "Because truth be told, I can't seem to think of anything else. I miss spending time with you, Clarke. You talk about that most random things and I absolutely love listening to your crazy stories. For those few days, you were probably the most interesting part of my day."

Clarke lets out a long breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Well that's a relief because I've missed telling you those crazy stories."

Lexa stands and walks over to Clarke, kneeling in front of her, taking on hand between both of her own. "I don't know how to be around you outside of school without it being suspicious. I don't think we can do this, Clarke."

Clarke shrugs. "I mean, you grade papers and shit after school. I could hang back here and say I'm doing homework and study in a less distracting environment."

Lexa thinks for a moment and walks back to her desk, realising the door is unlocked. "That could work. You have a deal, Clarke Griffin."

Clarke's phone starts buzzing in her pocket so she pulls it out to answer it. "Hi mum... Yeah, I still have the change from the twenty... I'll get take out... Okay, have a good night."

"Is everything okay with your mom?" Lexa asks once Clarke has hung up the phone.

Clarke nods and grabs her bag as she stands. "Yeah, she's working late. Just asking if I have cash for dinner."

"I'll cook for you." Lexa offers before realising what she's saying. "I mean, you wont' have to spend your money. You can just come back to my apartment and I'll cook dinner."

"Okay." Clarke agrees.

"Okay?"

"Yes, Lexa. Okay." Clarke laughs at the dorky smile that Lexa is sporting.

Lexa sets Clarke up at the kitchen bench because she has homework to do but also wants to keep Lexa company while she cooks. Lexa is pottering around the kitchen, cooking. She leans over the counter to see what Clarke is doing. Clarke is writing a practice essay for The Book Thief so that she has a few options under her belt when it comes to the graded essay.

"You could expand this sentence to get your word count up and make it more detailed. Read it over and try tweaking it. Other than that, it's looking really good so far." Lexa goes back to the oven to check the food. "It's nearly ready. Would you be able to put the cutlery on the table while I dish up?"

"Of course." Clarke closes her book and packs it away in her bag. After she's set the tab;e, Lexa brings out their dinner. "It looks delicious. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Clarke. Enjoy."

Clarke is drying the last plate and she suddenly gasps. "Can we watch a movie?"

"I suppose that would be okay. What would you like to watch?" Lexa sits on the couch and picks up the TV remote.

Clarke shrugs, sitting next to Lexa. "Maybe something funny. You choose. My brain is too fried to think."

Lexa laughs and scrolls through the comedy section on Netflix until she finds something that looks like it could be funny. Clarke nods her agreement at the choice and Lexa pushes play.

The movie has only half an hour to go and if she's being completely honest, Lexa doesn't know if the movie is funny or not. All she knows is that she could happily sit and watch any movie that's supposedly funny with Clarke, just so she could listen to the blonde's laughter.

A knock sounds on the door and both girls jump and look in the direction of the knocking. The knocking sounds again, followed by a shout. "Bitch, I know you're home! Open the door!"

"Shit." Lexa mumbles. "Hide."

Clarke doesn't get a chance to ask where so she just makes a mad dash for the first room in sight. She closes the door silently and looks around. It must be Lexa's room. Clarke sits on her bed to wait quietly.

Lexa answers the door and puts on her best tired voice. "Anya, I was sleeping."

"At this time on a Friday?" Anya laughs at her best friend. "You're too boring, Lex."

"Headache." She quickly says. "I've had a crazy headache all day. I just need to sleep it off."

"Blah, you suck. I'll go find someone else to go out with me." Anya gives Lexa a kiss on the forehead. "Hope you feel better soon, Lex. Love you."

"Love you too, An. See you on Monday." Lexa closes the door and presses her back to it, sighing in relief. She quickly locks it and starts to look for Clarke.

Lexa opens her bedroom door and her eyes widen when she sees Clarke sitting on her bed. Her mouth goes dry and her head fills with all kinds of inappropriate thoughts. "Um... maybe it's time for you to go home."

"Oh come on." Clarke complains. "One more movie."

Lexa thinks about Clarke's laughter again and before she can even think rationally, she agrees. They resume their position on the couch and scrap the old movie, settling for a new one.

Somehow, Lexa realises she didn't notice Clarke slowly moving closer and closer to her until their legs are touching. Lexa can't focus on the movie anymore with Clarke's leg burning into her own. Clarke feels Lexa's body stiffen when she moves just close enough for their legs to touch. She looks to her teacher to ask her if she's okay but something totally unexpected happens.

Clarke is met with lips crashing on to hers. She's so shocked that at first her lips don't move but she pick sit up pretty quickly and starts kissing her back. The kiss burns fire through Clarke's soul and she realises that they're both screwed.

The kiss ends too soon but Clarke can't complain because Lexa doesn't run away. She doesn't get mad, in fact, she doesn't talk about it at all. Lexa's attention turns straight back to the movie and Clarke is okay with that.

Clarke takes a risk, resting her head on Lexa's shoulder and snuggling in. Lexa surprises herself by wrapping her arm around Clarke's shoulders and pulling her as close as possible.

The movie rolls into the credits and Lexa starts to get nervous, not knowing what's going to happen now. She doesn't have to worry for long when she realises that Clarke has fallen asleep.

Very carefully and with some skill, Lexa manages to scoot away from the sleeping blonde and gently lay her down. She goes to get herself ready for bed and brings Clarke back a blanket, draping it over her. Lexa's trying to tell herself to go to bed but she can't get away from Clarke. She just wants to be near her and she hates it because it's so wrong.

Eventually, Lexa carefully snuggles in behind Clarke, lifting her head slightly to wrap her arm under and drape her other arm over Clarke's waist. She should be allowed to feel happy again. It's just not fair that this is so wrong.

Clarke wakes in the middle of the night. At first she's confused about where she is but then she notices soft breaths on the back of her neck. She rolls over and smiles when she sees Lexa is cuddling up behind her. Clarke nuzzles her face into Lexa's neck and goes back to sleep.


	4. A Cooked Breakfast

Lexa wakes early and sneaks out from behind Clarke, which isn't as hard as she thought it would be. Clarke must be a really heavy sleeper. She slips into the kitchen to start making breakfast. Lexa doesn't know what Clarke likes so she settles on an omelette.

Clarke wriggles hr nose to smell the air before she opens her eyes. Lexa is gone and he can smell food which can only mean one thing; breakfast. Clarke sits up and runs her eyes, throwing a glance to where Lexa is standing in front of the stove.

Sneaking up on Lex is super easy because she must be zoned out on cooking. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's waist, getting a little scream from the other girl. "Good morning." Clarke places a small kiss on Lexa's neck who giggles at the touch.

Lexa turns around in Clarke's arms. "I'm making omelette. I hope you like it."

"Sounds delicious. I'm really not fussy." Clarke starts to walk off towards the bathroom but feels that she should probably ask first. "Hey, can I use your bathroom to freshen up a little before breakfast?"

Lexa tells Clarke to use her en-suite because it's much nicer than the guest bathroom, so she grabs her clothes from yesterday and makes her way through. She grabs her phone out of her jeans pocket and sees a missed call from her mum. The call was half an hour ago so hopefully she won't be too mad. Clarke clicks her mum's name and it doesn't dial for long before Abby picks up.

"Clarke, honey. I was worried when I came to check on you this morning, only to find you weren't there."

"Sorry, mum. I went to Rae's for movies and accidentally fell asleep."

"Okay, Clarke. Will I see you today?"

"Yeah, I'll be home in an hour or two. Love you."

"I love you too."

Clarke hangs up and quickly types out a message to the group chat.

 **Clarke: Rae, if my mum asks, I fell asleep at your house last night, okay?**

 **Raven: You sly dog, Clarke!**

 **Clarke: Please, Rae.**

 **Raven: Who were you really with?**

 **Clarke: Raven!**

 **Raven: Fine, I got your back.**

 **Raven: O, do you know who she was really with?**

 **Octavia: I wouldn't have a clue!**

 **Clarke: Who I'm still with *wink* haha thanks!**

 **Raven: Clarke Griffin!**

Clarke doesn't reply anymore. She slips her phone in her pocket and heads back out to Lexa who is putting the plates on the table. Clarke digs in and moans at the taste. "It's delicious, Lexa. You're a great cook."

Lexa just smiles modestly. She knows she can cook but won't gloat about it. They finish and Clarke takes the plates up to wash them.

"I'd better go home now. My mum wants to spend the day with me." Clarke shuffles on her feet. She doesn't know whether to kiss Lexa goodbye or just hug or just leave.

"Will you be okay walking? I can't drive you if your mom is home." Lexa takes a step forward. She can sense the tension so she pulls Clarke in for a hug.

They pull away from each other and Clarke picks up her bag up from the ground. "Yeah, sweet as. I love walking. See ya on Monday."

"Yes, Clarke. See you on Monday."


	5. A Suspicious Little Bird

"Why are you so chirpy in the mornings now?" Raven scoffs in disgust at the smiling Clarke who looks so giddy that she might sprout wings and fly to heaven.

Clarke shrugs, trying to calm down a little bit. "I'm not chirpy. But it's a beautiful day, we're all together. It's us against the world."

"Not chirpy, my ass." Raven whispers. "Fuck off and go watch a depressing movie and then come back."

Octavia leans over and swats the back of Raven's head. "It's nice that you're feeling good today, Clarke. Don't listen to that sour sod."

Raven rubs the back of her head with a smirk. "Good hit, O. And I'm only kidding. I love that you're smiling and shit, Clarke."

"Reyes, Griffin, Blake." Miss Woods stops talking about the lesson when she notices the three girls not paying attention. "Could you please wrap it up and save it for later? I have a lesson to teach."

"I'm sorry, Miss Woods." Raven starts. "It's just that it's a beautiful day, we're all together, and it's us against the world. We're feeling pumped for the day."

"That's wonderful, Raven. Could you maybe just focus some of that energy into our lesson?" Lexa looks at Raven with a stern eye and intends to do the same for Clarke and Octavia but as soon as her eyes meet blue, she breaks into a tiny smirk before quickly looking back at the book. "Now, where were we?"

"You're unbelievable." Clarke whispers to Raven, pretending to follow along with what their teacher is reading.

"Oh, I'm unbelievable?" Raven whispers back, doing the same as Clarke. "I got the evil eye, you got a smirk followed by a quick diversion, and Octavia got nothing."

"I'm just lucky, I guess." Octavia shrugs, also pretending to read the book.

"You're lucky?" Raven laughs quietly so only they can hear. "Clarke got a smile, Octavia. A smile. After we all got in trouble."

"Oh, I see what you mean, Rae!"

"Come on, guys. I think the stern look was for all of us and so was the smile. Kind of like an apology for laying down the rule." Clarke tries to reason.

"Whatever." Raven smiles to herself. "But I'm on to you, Griff. I'll be watching."

Clarke buries her nose into the book and decides to actually do some work. Raven is only having a joke but she's getting suspicious and it's never good when Raven is suspicious.

"Come hang out at my place, guys." Octavia catches up to Raven and Clarke who are walking down the corridor to grab their stuff from their lockers that they need to take home.

"I will, but Clarke can't. She has a date with Miss Woods." Raven snickers.

Clarke gives Raven a light shove. "Fuck off, Raven. I just need some help with my homework and Miss Woods offered."

"She's going to confess her crush on Miss Woods." Raven says to Octavia.

"It's not a crush. I think she's hot but there is a difference."

"I think it's good you're getting help, Clarke." Octavia smiles. "Especially since we all want to get good grades to get into the same college."

"Touche." Raven smiles wide. "Go get those grades, girl!" She pushes Clarke towards the classroom and runs off, dragging Octavia behind her.

Clarke walks into the classroom and can see straight away that Lexa is busy. She sits down at the desk in the front row and says a quick hello, to which Lexa looks up and smiles in response.

The only homework Clarke has is an art project where she has to sketch a still life. The aim is to draw someone who is busy and doesn't know you're drawing them. Clarke figure this will be perfect so she grabs her sketch pad and pencil case, taking a quick mental image of how Lexa looks because she's bound to change position within the time it takes her to finish drawing.

Clarke gets stuck into her sketch. Meanwhile, Lexa looks up from what she's doing to just stare at the blonde for a moment or two. With nobody else around, she can finally look at Clarke freely without worrying about getting caught.

"Quit staring at me." Clarke mumbles without looking up. "It's making it hard for me to concentrate."

Lexa laughs and looks back down to the papers on her desk. "Sorry, I missed seeing you today."

"You saw me in class. Sorry for being disruptive, by the way."

"Don't worry about it. There is a group of delinquents in every class. Raven, Octavia and yourself are quite tame compared to some"

"You consider us the delinquents?" Clarke laughs.

"You and Raven. Octavia, not so much. But she gets placed in the category because of you and Raven. If she was sat with anybody else, she wouldn't be disruptive."

"But Raven and I would be?"

"Definitely."

"You're probably right. Get back to grading those papers." Clarke stifles a laugh to try and appear serious.

"I'm finished, actually." Lexa gets up and goes to stand in front of Clarke's desk. "What are you drawing?"

"A still life of you hard at work." Lexa raises her eyebrows. "Don't get cocky, it's for an art project."

"I'm Anya's best friend so it better be flattering or she'll fail you. May I see it?" Clarke slides the drawing over to Lexa. It's pretty much finished but she might touch it up later. Lexa takes in how defined each stroke of the pencil is. Each line is on the paper for a reason. The sketch is so good that you can tell it's her, just from her hair and the side of her face. "Wow, Clarke. It's amazing."

"Is it okay if I use this piece?"

"Yes." Lexa's voice is shakey because she's so shocked at how talented the girl is and all she wants to do is hug her. Looking around, she notices some teachers still walking up and down the hall outside. "I want to cook dinner for you. Are you able to stay over at my apartment tonight?"

"You cooked for me on Friday and it's a school night." Clarke laughs.

"Clarke, is your mom working tonight or not?"

"Yes. She won't be home until early hours of the morning."

"Walk with me." Lexa motions as they leave the classroom and head for the staff car park. They get to Lexa's car and Lexa opens the door, sitting in the seat. "Be at my apartment at seven. I'll be dishing up then." Lexa hands her a $20 note. "I don't want you walking at that time and I'll be too busy to pick you up. That's for a cab." Lexa shuts her door and drives off before Clarke can protest.

Clarke starts her walk home feeling excited about dinner tonight Lexa. Lexa proved to be a great cook last time she stayed. Clarke wonders why Lexa is so eager to have her stay over. It's totally cute so she's not complaining but definitely curious.

She pushes open her front door and slings her bag over a chair in the dining room. She figures she can use half an hour to touch up her art project before getting ready and calling a cab. Clarke's sketch of Lexa looks perfect so she puts it in her art folder and back in her bag before she gets too picky and over does it. She grabs a pen and paper to write out a note for her mum to say she's going to Raven's for the night. She leaves it on the kitchen bench and calls a cab.

In the back of the cab, Clarke texts Raven.

 **Clarke: Can you pretty please cover for me tonight?**

 **Raven: Ooh why?**

 **Clarke: Thank you, Rae Bear xoxo**

 **Raven: Never call me that! And you're welcome. It was worth a shot.**


	6. A Birthday Dance

Clarke bounces excitedly up the flights of stairs until she gets to Lexa's floor. She takes a deep breath to calm herself before continuing down the corridor. Stopping in front of Lexa's door, Clarke checks the time. 7pm on the dot.

It's only a matter of seconds before the door swings open and she's greeted with a beautiful smile. Lexa's hair is down, casually flowing in loose curls over her left shoulder which is almost completely bare apart from the strap from the short black silk nightgown she's wearing.

"Wow." Clarke breathes out.

Lexa steps back for Clarke to come inside and the second she does, the door shuts and she's being pulled into a tight hug. Lexa lets out a deep sigh, making Clarke giggle.

"What was that for?" She asks, not able to get out of Lexa's death grip of a hug, but not minding at all.

Finally, Lexa pulls back. Her hands are still resting around Clarke's waist. "I missed you today. It was hard acting like you're just another student when all I want to do is hold you."

Lexa pulls away and grabs Clarke's hand, leading her to the dim-lit dining room. The table is set with two plates and a few candles. There are candles on almost every surface, creating a very romantic atmosphere.

"Lexa, it's beautiful."

"Please." Lexa pulls a chair out for Clarke. "Sit." Clarke slides into the chair as Lexa pushes it forward for her.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Clarke asks as they finish dinner.

"You didn't have to do anything, Clarke. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"I'm going to do the dishes tonight." Clarke quickly follows Lexa to the kitchen. "Don't argue." She adds when she sees Lexa go to talk.

"Fine." Lexa takes a tea towel and fries the dishes as Clarke washes them.

Lexa checks the time and it's still early so she suggests they play scrabble. Clarke admits that she sucks at that game but agrees to play anyway. It doesn't take long for them to call it quits, sitting down on the couch to watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" Clarke asks because she somehow ended up with the remote and feels awkward.

"Anything you want to watch is fine by me."

Clarke puts on The Conjuring because even though it may seem cliché, it's one of her favourite horror movies. "Is this okay?"

"Is this a horror?" Lexa asks with wide eyes. "No, it's fine. Anything you want to watch."

"Are you scared?" Clarke laughs.

"Of course not." Lexa scoffs. "Don't be silly."

The movie finishes and Clarke has to pry Lexa off of her to try and get up. "You okay, Lexa?"

"Hmm?" Lexa realises she's practically sitting on top of Clarke and her arms are wrapped around the blonde's arm. She moves away, standing up and brushing herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm going to change into my pj's. Be back soon." Clarke laughs, giving Lexa a knowing look. When she comes back out to the lounge, she finds that Lexa has kit all the candles again.

Lexa holds out a glass of wine. "I know you're not old enough yet but I figured one won't hurt."

Clarke accepts the glass with a thank you, sitting on the couch. There is soft classical music playing from the stereo to the side of the room.

The tension in the room grows with neither of them knowing what to say. "So, how are your classes going?" Lexa asks.

"Fine." That's the end of that conversation. Clarke takes a deep breath to try gain some confidence. "What did our kiss mean the other day?"

Lexa doesn't answer, she takes Clarke's glass and places it on the small coffee table next to hers. Lexa hand extends to Clarke. "Dance with me."

Clarke sighs but pushes the conversation aside for later. Lexa pulls Clarke's arms up to rest over her shoulders and around the back of her neck. Her own hands rest firmly on Clarke's waist. Clarke sways awkwardly with a big gap between the two. Lexa laughs at her and pulls her flush against her body. Clarke rests her head on Lexa's chest and lets Lexa sway them both.

They sway in contented silence until Lexa sees the clock on her shelf flick to 12:00am. She pills away from Clarke and crashes their lips together. It's different than their first kiss. It doesn't end as quick and it's paced a lot slower. Clarke runs her tongue along Lexa's bottom lip but Lexa pulls away before it goes any further.

"Happy birthday."

Clarke gasps. "How did you know?"

"I have my methods of madness." Lexa smiles like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Clarke laughs, feeling nervous under the brunette's gaze.

Lexa pulls Clarke against her to keep dancing. "I really like kissing you."

"I like kissing you too, Clarke."

"What does it all mean?" She asks quietly against Lexa's chest. She's afraid to ask but at the same time, she craves an answer.

They decide to take a seat in the couch to talk it over. It's quiet at first because even Lexa doesn't know how to explain what's going on between them. Clarke is her student and none of this should have happened in the first place, but it has. It has happened and Lexa doesn't regret any of it.

"Clarke..." Lexa pauses to think. "I have no idea what any of this means. I have no idea what we're doing. All I know is, this whole thing is very wrong and I could get in so much trouble."

Clarke's heart sinks, hearing what she knew Lexa was going to say. "It's okay. I understand I'd you want to end whatever this is."

"No, Clarke." Lexa laughs. "It's wrong but it feels so right. I haven't been this happy for a very long time."

"What are you saying?"

"No labels, okay? And we have to be very careful. But I want to carry on doing what we're doing and see where it takes us."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Clarke nods her response. "Okay, bedtime or is then, birthday girl."

"Do I get some more birthday kisses?" Clarke bat's her eyelashes.

"Yes, but nothing further than that because it's already very late."

Clarke and Lexa are laying in bed with Clarke propped up slightly to lock her lips with Lexa's. Their breathing is heavy and they are both getting very worked up by the make out session.

Clarke starts trailing her fingers up Lexa's side, which is still covered by her nightgown. Her hands reach Lexa's side boob and she loves so she's got Lexa's breast in her grasp. Lexa lets out a moan which drives Clarke crazy but she also knows it's time to stop.

Clarke let's go of Lexa's boob and slows the kissing down. "Roll over so I can spoon you." Lexa gives Clarke a quick kiss before she rolls over. Lexa snuggles in behind Clarke and they fall asleep.


	7. A Call From Down Under

It's not a particularly warm morning so Clarke says a quick goodbye to Lexa and runs from Lexa's car to her house. She rushes upstairs to get changed into some fresh clothes that will keep her toasty.

Clarke looks in her full length mirror to make sure her cold weather clothes don't leave her looking fat. She's happy when she finds that she still looks cute. She's settled on black skinny jeans, a long black button up jacket and some black boots. Maybe too much black but she doesn't even care.

Octavia: Hey guys. I'm skipping school today but I'll totally come see you later for your birthday, Clarke.

Clarke: Okay, O. That's fine. Meet up in 5 minutes at my corner, Rae?

Raven: Totes, see you in 5 x and see you later, O.

Clarke grabs her stuff and heads out the door. She can see Raven at the end of the street so she gives her a big wave. Raven runs up to Clarke and picks her up, twirling her around. "Happy birthday!"

"Got me a present, bitch?"

"Sure do!" Raven smiles and holds up a massive joint she rolled earlier. "To the bushes at the back field!"

They run off to make it to the bushes before the bell rings. Clarke takes a puff and holds it in her lungs as she passes the joint to Raven. "Thanks for this, Rae." She blows out the smoke and coughs a little. Raven shrugs in response because it's nothing.

Raven is taking the last puff when the bell rings. "Shit!" She coughs out and grabs her body spray and they run across the field, cracking up with laughter.

The corridors are almost empty so they know they're late but they're just cracking up laughing about it. Clarke gives Raven a light shove and she hits the wall in a fit of laughter.

The door to the english classroom swings open and Miss Woods steps into the corridor, looking a little bit annoyed. "What's going on?"

The girl's laughter quickly dies off and Clarke can see that Raven is in a loss for words so she steps in. "We're sorry, Miss Woods. We just uh..."

"You look tired." Lexa's annoyed face turns to one of concern, thinking she kept Clarke up too late last night.

"Um... yeah. I'm so tired. Raven was trying to drag me to class because I'm pretty much dead on my feet."

"Okay, come take a seat. Try and stay awake for the rest of class and refrain from being late in the future."

Clarke and Raven take their seats at the back of the class and try so hard not to laugh. " What was that?" Raven asks.

"What?"

"You look tired." Raven mocks Miss Woods, even putting on the same worried look. "I mean, you just rolled with it and got us out of trouble."

"I might not be so lucky next time. So shut up and do your work."

Raven: Meet me by the gym so we can walk back to yours.

Clarke: You go ahead without me. I have study and homework with Miss Woods. I'll text when I'm home.

Raven: Say hi to your girlfriend for me.

Clarke: I hate you.

Clarke walks into the classroom and takes her usual after school seat at the front. She's quiet because she's worried she's going to get in trouble for this morning.

"Hi Clarke." Lexa smiles.

"Um... hi."

"I'm not going to tell you off, Clarke. I shouldn't have kept you up so late."

"It's not your fault." Clarke finally smiles back. She feels a little guilty that Lexa is blaming herself.

"I have to go run some errands. I'll be half an hour. 45 minutes tops." Lexa gets up and grabs her coat and keys. "Why don't you rest your head on the desk and take a nap?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you soon." Clarke rests her head on the desk and closes her eyes. It doesn't take her too long to fall asleep because she is very tired.

Lexa comes back to her classroom and locks the door behind her. She looks over at Clarke who is fast asleep, feeling bad for keeping her up late but she wouldn't have had it any other way. Last night was amazing.

"Clarke." Lexa says softly and thankfully, the blonde stirs and sits up straight, rubbing her eyes. "These are for you." Lexa hands her a dozen roses and a coffee.

"Lexa! These are beautiful! They would have cost you so much!"

Lexa shrugs and sits down at her desk. Clarke gets up and walks over to Lexa, giving her a very quick kiss and sitting back down. She pulls some books out of her bad. "I don't have any homework but I do have a little study to do so I might do that, if that's okay."

"Of course, Clarke."

Clarke's phone starts ringinge pulls it out of her pocket. It's a video call from her dad. "Hi dad!"

"Hi, Princess! Happy birthday!" Her dad screams over the phone.

"Happy birthday, Little C!"

"Thanks guys! I miss you both so much!"

"Oh, Clarkey!" Her older sister, Charlotte, teases. "We miss you too!"

"Why are you in class?" Her dad asks.

"I'm just getting some homework done. How have you guys been?"

Lexa watches Clarke with a smile. She's never heard Clarke talk about her family but she can only assume that her dad and sister don't live in the area since they're video calling to say happy birthday.

Clarke looks up at Lexa and catches her staring which makes Lexa blush. Clarke smiles back at her teacher because she loves it when Lexa tries to secretly watch her.

"Who's with you? Is it Octavia and Raven?" Charlotte asks with excitement. They've all met whenever Charlotte comes to visit and despite the age gap, they all get on really well.

"Nah." Clarke shrugs. "Just my english teacher."

"Okay, Clarke. We'll let you go. We love you. Happy birthday." Jake smiles at the phone and Charlotte blows a kiss.

"Love you both. Thank you! Bye!" Clarke locks her phone and puts it in her pocket with a sigh.

"Just you english teacher, huh?" Lexa laughs, getting off her seat and walking towards Clarke.

"Yeah." Clarke laughs back but Lexa can hear that it isn't Clarke's normal hearty laugh.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Clarke starts to pack up her things and she doesn't miss the hurt in Lexa's eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't talk about it. Not right now. I've only ever talked to Octavia and Raven about it and that was only once like four years ago."

"It's okay, Clarke. Just know I'm always here to listen." Clarke nods, slinging her bag over her back. "Do you want a ride?"

"No, I think I'll walk. I need some space and fresh air."

"Clarke, wait." Clarke turns back to Lexa to see her writing something down. "Text me if you need anything."

Clarke takes the paper and gives Lexa a smile. "Thank you, Lexa. I'll text you later."


	8. A Birthday Dinner

**Clarke: On my way home now. Meet at the end of my street?**

 **Raven: Be there in 5.**

 **Octavia: What she said.**

Clarke walks silently down the street feeling really bad for blowing Lexa off but she just isn't ready to talk about it. It's been 5 years since her and Abby moved away from Australia but it doesn't hurt any less.

"Hey Clarke!" Raven hugs Clarke.

Octavia takes her turn for a hug. "What's wrong?"

"Dad and Charlotte called."

"Oh honey. Let's go smoke some weed. Make you feel better." Raven loops her arms through Clarke's arm on one side and Octavia's on the other side.

All three girls laugh as they make their way down Clarke's street. It may seem like Raven is the one who got them all into smoking pot but in all honesty, it was Clarke. After Clarke moved away from her dad and sister, she started to feel strange. In the following couple of years, she came to realise she was depressed. At around 15, Clarke got her hands on some marijuana, thanks to Jasper. It made her feel better so she started sharing with her best friends. Clarke isn't really depressed anymore but she still smokes weed. Especially when she's having a downer of a day.

Clarke unlocks the front door and they all dump their bags in the dining room and head straight out to the treehouse. After hitting the bong a couple of times each, Raven and Octavia are hitting Clarke with questions.

"So, since we've been covering for you a lot, I think it's only fair that you give us details." Octavia says, surprising Clarke becayse it's usually Raven hounding her.

"Fine. Ask me yes or no questions. I can pass though because remember... it's not my secret." Clarke finally agrees.

"Are you seeing someone?" Raven goes first.

"No. Yes. Uh... it's complicated."

"But it's about somebody?"

"Yes."

"And you can't tell us who?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Yes or no questions, Raven." Clarke points.

"Have you had sex?"

"No."

"But you've stayed the night?"

"Yes."

"In the same bed?"

"Yes. Okay, that'll do." Clarke packs the cone piece on the bong, ready for another hit.

"We'll always cover for you, Clarke." Octavia smiles. "Thanks for sharing some details."

"You can't tell anyone." Clarke says seriously, passing the bong to Raven.

"Girls! Are you up there?" Abby calls out from the back porch.

"Shit!" Clarke mumbles before calling out. "Coming, mum!" Clarke climbs down the ladder, followed by Octavia, then Raven. They walk slowly over to Abby and give her the most innocent smiles they can muster.

"How high are you all right now?" Abby eyes them up suspiciously.

"What?" Clarke tries to feign innocence.

"All three of you have bloodshot eyes. I'm not stupid. Come with me." Abby leads them inside. All three girls are quiet, afraid of what Abby is about to do. She goes to the bathroom and hands Clarke a bottle. "Eye drops. They will clear up your eyes. I'm not taking you all out for dinner looking as high as you do."

"We're not in trouble?" Clarke asks.

Abby sighs. "It would be irresponsible of me to condone it but I trust you, Clarke. I've known for a long time and I also know that you make your own choices and you handle everything well yourself. Go get ready. We're leaving in half an hour."

"Holy shit." Raven mutters, staring at the spot where Abby was standing only a minute ago. "I so thought Momma Griff was gonna lose her shit, yo."

"We'd better be ready to go out for dinner in half an hour or she will lose her shit." Clarke laughs.


	9. A Selfie

Clarke gets home from dinner and heads straight upstairs to her room. She opens her sketch book and starts drawing a forest. That doesn't keep her busy for long. She needs to distract herself from thinking about Lexa and the fact that her number is saved in her contacts.

"Ah fuck it." Clarke grabs her phone and flops on to her bed.

 **Clarke: Hey, I know you didn't give me your number to just have a random chat, but I miss you.**

 **Clarke: It's Clarke by the way.**

 **Clarke: Clarke Griffin.**

"Fuck sake, Clarke." Clarke smacks her forehead with the palm of her hand and pretends to be interested in Facebook while she waits for a reply.

 **Lexa: Hello, Clarke. It's okay. I'm up for a chat. Everything okay?**

 **Clarke: Yeah, just bored.**

 **Lexa: How was your birthday dinner?**

 **Clarke: It was hilarious. You could only imagine Raven, Octavia and I embarrassing my mum.**

They text back and forth for a bit, talking about their evenings.

 **Clarke: I've got to shower. Back in a bit.**

Clarke gets out of the shower and towel dries her hair so that it falls in messy damp curls. She leaves her body slightly damp so that there are still water droplets on her skin. Clarke angles her phone to take a picture of her face, her hair falling around her shoulders, her boobs and her abdomen.

 **Clarke: *picture message***

 **Clarke: All clean but still a little dirty.**

Clarke dries off, wraps the towel around herself and heads to her room to get dressed. She hears her phone vibrate on her bedside table.

 **Lexa: You're not allowed to send pictures like that!**

 **Clarke: I thought you would like it.**

 **Lexa: I liked it a little too much. You're so beautiful.**

 **Clarke: Do I turn you on?**

 **Lexa: More than you know.**

Clarke slips her hand into her PJ shorts and starts rubbing circles on her clit.

 **Clarke: What are you going to do to me, Lexa?**

 **Lexa: It's a surprise.**

Lexa is waiting for Clarke's reply but gets nothing, so she sends another text.

 **Lexa: You might just get your surprise on Friday if you carry on.**

 **Clarke: Oh fuck. It feels so good to moan your name when I cum.**

 **Lexa: Oh God. You are definitely getting your surprise on Friday. I need to go take a shower. A really cold one. See you at school tomorrow.**

Clarke smirks to herself and puts her phone on her bedside table, not bothering to text back.

Actions


	10. A Surprise

The week dragged on super slow because all Clarke could think about is Friday with Lexa. She wakes up on Friday morning feeling a mixture of excitement and nerves.

Abby is downstairs cooking bacon and eggs on toast. "Morning, Clarke. Sleep well?"

"I slept great!" Clarke digs into her breakfast when her mum slides it across the counter to her.

"Marcus invited me away for the weekend so if that's okay with you..."

"Yes, mum!" Clarke smiles. "Of course. Go have fun."

"Okay, well I'll be back on Monday morning. I'll leave the keys for the car, so you can drive to school and get around." Abby chucks the keys to Clarke who squeals in excitement.

Lexa hasn't been very busy today. Her and Anya both have a free period before lunch, so they go to grab a coffee. Lexa hasn't spent a lot of time with Anya lately. It's nice going to catch up over coffee.

"So, how are you doing, Lex?" Anya asks once they're sat at a table with their coffee.

"I'm doing really good. The students are all pretty good at the best of times so that's good and I'm finding it all..."

"Lexa..." Anya interrupts. "You know that's not what I mean."

"Costia?" Lexa asks with a grimace.

"Costia." Anya confirms.

"You know what, An?" Lexa looks up at her best friend with a confident smile. "I'm doing great. I don't even think about her anymore. I don't need to."

"You don't need to?" Anya smirks. "Who is she?"

"No, it's not like that." Lexa quickly backtracks. "I just don't need to think about her anymore. Rid my life of the negative energy."

"Whatever you say." Anya glares at her friend as she takes a sip of her coffee, knowing that she's hiding something.

Last period drags on with Lexa staring at the clock, counting down the minutes until she can see Clarke.

"Excuse me, Miss Woods?"

Lexa snaps her gaze away from the clock and turns her attention to her student. "Yes, Harper?"

"Could you please stop tapping your pen on the desk?" She smiles politely. "It's kind of distracting us."

"Of course." Lexa puts her pen down and her hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

After what feels like years, the bell rings and Lexa tells her students what their homework is and sits back down, pretending to look busy for when Clarke comes in.

Two tiny knocks on the door signal that Clarke has arrived. The door opens and closes again, and Lexa looks up to say hello, but her breath gets caught in her throat. She knows she only just saw the girl in class this morning but now every time she sees her, she thinks about the picture that Clarke sent and gets flustered.

Clarke breaks her fluster by speaking but she can't be mad because Clarke's voice is heaven on earth.

"My mum is away for the weekend. Come to my house tonight. I'll pick you up at five. I have to go."

And as quickly as she walked in, she's gone. Lexa just stares at the empty doorway in shock. "What the hell just happened?" Lexa mumbles to herself with a dorky smile as she packs her things to go home and get ready.

 **Clarke: I'm in the parking lot outside your building.**

 **Lexa: I'll be right down.**

Lexa opens the door to outside and looks around, not entirely sure whose car she's looking for. She spots blonde hair and walks towards that car.

"Hi." Lexa says to Clarke, sitting in the passenger seat.

Clarke starts to reverse out of the park and laughs. "She speaks!"

"I'm sorry." Lexa blushes. "You caught me by surprise earlier."

They get back to Clarke's and Clarke gives Lexa a little tour. "So, do you need any help with dinner?"

Clarke laughs nervously. "So, here's the thing... I can't cook. I mean, I can. But I'm useless. So, I'm going to order us a pizza."

"Pizza sounds amazing." Lexa smiles, trying to make Clarke feel better about not cooking.

Pizza in finished up pretty quick so they sit on the couch to watch a movie. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything you choose is fine." Clarke looks at her with a glint of cheekiness in her eyes. "You can put on a horror, Clarke."

Clarke puts on The Conjuring 2, so that Lexa can watch the sequel to the movie they watched last time. Clarke realises that she isn't even paying attention to the movie. All she can think about is Lexa's soft lips, and her hands getting tangled in dark hair.

Clarke doesn't waste any more time. She climbs on Lexa and straddles her lap. Lexa looks at her with wide eyes, but Clarke doesn't give her time to respond. She crashes her lips into Lexa's. Their other kisses have been soft and passionate, but this kiss is raw and full of desperation.

"You want your surprise now?" Lexa asks in a low, busy voice and all Clarke can do is nod.

Lexa picks Clarke up and turns around, throwing Clarke on to the couch so that she's laying down. She climbs on to straddle Clarke's waist and tears her shirt off, leaving her in her bra for now. Lexa leans in and trails kisses over Clarke's neck, sinking her teeth into the girl's skin on the last kiss.

Clarke gasps in pleasure. She never imagined that she would be into somebody dominating her and Lexa doesn't seem like the type for giving pain as pleasure, but she isn't complaining. She's enjoying being controlled.

Lexa's hands trail down to Clarke's button on her jeans and she tugs slightly. Though, Lexa is in control, she wants to ask Clarke's permission and make sure everything she does is okay.

Clarke nods but Lexa notices her body go tense and the nerves are almost visibly pouring out of Clarke. "I can slow down if you like, Clarke."

"No." Clarke mutters. "You're doing everything great. It's not that."

"What's wrong?" Lexa sits up to give Clarke some space.

Clarke stumbles over her words, feeling really nervous to tell Lexa what's wrong. "I'm a... um... I've never... uh... y'know?"

"With a girl?"

"With anyone." Clarke blushes. She feels like an idiot for getting so nervous and worried about this.

Lexa brushes some hair out of Clarke's face and puts it behind her ear. "Hey, it's okay. We can stop if you like."

"No." Clarke says quickly. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to keep going."

"Of course, Clarke." Lexa gives Clarke the sincerest smile she can. "As long as you're okay with it."

Clarke responds by wrapping her arms around the back of Lexa's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Lexa mentally decides to dial it back a little with the roughness to show Clarke that she can trust her to be her first.

Lexa grinds her thigh down into Clarke, making her moan into the kiss. Lexa thinks it's the hottest moan she's ever heard, and she never wants to stop hearing it so as they continue to make out, she keeps grinding into the girl beneath her.

"Surprise!" A voice calls.

"Shit!" Clarke pushes Lexa on to the floor and sits up. She sees her sister cracking up laughing at the sight. "Charlotte?" Clarke chucks her top on and runs to hug her sister.

Lexa stands awkwardly and starts to internally panic. "Maybe I should go."

"No, don't leave on my account." Charlotte flops on to a seat, avoiding the couch on purpose. "I'm Clarke's sister, Charlotte."

"Lexa Woods." Lexa introduces herself, still standing awkwardly.

"Is Dad here?" Clarke asks.

"He will be tomorrow. I got bored and decided to come a day early."

"Hey Charlotte..." Clarke looks at Lexa whose face is pale white. She knows she's worried about being caught. "Nobody knows about Lexa and me. Could you please not tell anyone?"

"Relax. baby sis." Charlotte laughs. "Your secret is safe with me."

Clarke has always told Charlotte her secrets since they were little so Clarke knows she won't say anything to anyone. Clarke looks at Lexa with a reassuring smile and nod.

"I'll leave you guys to catch up." Lexa leans down to kiss Clarke goodbye. "Text me later."

"Your girlfriend didn't have to leave, Clarkey." Charlotte laughs after Lexa left.

"She's not my girlfriend. We're just... well..."

"Way to go, Clarke!" Charlotte cheers. "Got yourself a fuck buddy!"

"No, we haven't..." Clarke blushes. "I'm still a virgin."

"She's not your girlfriend... she's not your fuck buddy... then what is she?"

Clarke shrugs and winces at the question. What are they? "I have no idea, Char."

"Looked like it was getting hot and heavy in here when I came in."

"Yeah, thanks for interrupting that." Clarke says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "At least mum isn't here so I don't have to sneak out later."

Charlotte and Clarke talk for hours about everything until Clarke looks at the time. It's starting to get late and she doesn't want Lexa to go to bed. I'm gonna head out. Don't wait up for me." Clarke says with a wink and heads out the door.


End file.
